Long Time No See
by nya2468
Summary: Like "Dark Blue Master" this is a re-write. A few months has past since the Over-Lord was defeated. There has been a few sad losts. And Jay is worried that someone for his past will hurt Nya or worst. Sonja, Jay's cousin, is also consured about him coming back. JayXNya LloydXOC KaiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cole's pov

"Look out, wooden pole coming right at you "I said to hit him right in the face. "Aw, I should have seen that coming" Kai said getting up and rubbing his head."Yah you should have seen that coming, did you turn blind all of a sudden" Jay said."Brothers, please don't fight" Zane said to him "Well I'm bored. There has been nothing to scents Lloyd defeated the Over Lord"."Well, we can train" Zane suggested."Why? We reached our true potential. We defeated the Grate Devourer. We defeated the stone..." said Jay but got interrupted by Kai."We get it, Jay but remember what sensei said".

We stood in silents for a few moments."I can believe he's gone " said Jay. "Yah, it's been a long four months" I said. Lloyd walked in."What's going on in here?" Lloyd asked."A, nothing Lloyd" Jay said as he walked out of the room. Lloyd looked at us; he's been a lot mature sense the accident four months ago. "Where's he gone?" Lloyd asked in the "I don't care tone"."The auto shop" I replied guessing "and then maybe the bedroom". Kai gave me a look and said "over my dead body". "Take a joke" I said.

Jay pov

I've been real cautious lately, my past, what I have been through. I shivered at the thought. Maybe he has forgotten. I arrived at the auto shop. "Hello sexy Nya" I said to myself.

Nya's pov

I tightened the last nut with my spanner as I finished up fixing a jeep, next time those guys better know better. **(A nut is what you call the little hexagon thingy and Nya means the guys that own the jeep)**.

"Hey, Nya, you done?" Jay said as he walked in."Yah, just done ", I replied. He walked up to me. "You got a little oil here" he said as he put his hand on my face. I knew what he wanted, well you can't control nature. "Easy tiger, later" I said to him lightly pushing him away "Kai did say they only reason you can come here is if you behave". My heart and body screamed at me to pull him back. "Fine, okay" he said and looked in my eyes. "One kiss?" he asked. He wanted me. I really wanted to... "What did I say, later" I said in an "I want to too" voice. "Okay" he replied in an "I understand voice".

Kai's pov

I saw Nya and Jay come on the Bounty. "I would say you behaved, Jay" I said with a raised eyebrow. "Yah" he replied. "I hope so" I replied. Then Jay's face suddenly turned "sick" white. "Hey, you okay?" I asked. "Yah" he said. Nya looked censured. "Jay, you should rest" Nya said to him. "Good idea" he replied and headed off for our bedroom. "Don't worry, probably just something he ate, Nya" I said.

Jay's pov

I went into our room and shut the door behind me. I can sense his presents, ever since that day I could feel his presents. I have to get out of here, now. Before he finds out I love Nya. I left my elemental blade on my bed along with a note and my kimono. "This is for Nya's safely" I said and opened up the window and jumped out.

(An hour later)

Nya's pov

"I think I should check on Jay" I said. "Yah, he's been in there a while" Cole replied. "*Sigh* But be back in five minutes" Kai said. "Fine Kai" I replied back. I made my way down the hallway and knocked on the guys' room door lightly. "Jay, you awake?" I asked thought the door. No reply. The door was unlocked so I opened it a little to have a look in. Jay was nowhere in sight. I opened the door fully and went in to see the window open. Maybe Jay wanted a little air? I turned to his bed; there was his kimono and his elemental blade and a piece of paper. I picked it up. It read:

To,

Nya,

I have left the bounty; it's for your own safety, Nya. It's something to do before I became a ninja, something more deadly than stone worries. Don't tell the others about this, all he wants is me, Nya; I'm doing this because I love you.

, Jay

My heart stop when I read that. I didn't know what to think or do. I looked out the window. No, I know what I have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Destiny's Bounty)

Kai's pov

She's been gone fifteen minutes now. Who knows what they're doing, well, who knows what they're doing to each other. No, Jay is not having intercourse of any sort with my sister. "Told you Lloyd that Jay would be in "the bedroom with Nya"" Cole said. "And I said over my dead body" I replied to him and stormed out of the bridge, down to our bedroom. The others were raced behind me, trying to catch up. I lechery broke down the door to find no one there, just the window wide open. "Nice going Kai" Lloyd said.

"Where are they?" Zane questioned. I looked over at Jay's bed to see his kimono and elemental blade on it. I was very puzzled at this. "Hey, what's this?" Cole asked as he picked up a piece of paper of the floor. "Give it" I said and snatched it off him. I read though it quickly. "He left to protect Nya?" I questioned. Zane took Jay's note out of my hands and read it himself. "I'm afraid so" he replied back. I felt like a complete jerk, I guess he dose love Nya.

(Ninjago City)

Nya's pov

I was in the streets of Ninjago City, looking for the love of my life. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone. We landed on the ground. "Even when school's out everyone's still in a rush" she joked. "Sorry" I apologies to look up at her. She had gingery blonde hair, the light bluest I have ever seen, was wearing a dark purple t-shirt and jeans; I could tell she wasn't the girly-girl type and had a smirk on her face as big as Jay's and looked to be around the age of sixteen. She helped me up off the ground. "Thanks" I said to her. "No need to thank me, Nya" she replied.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her. "Two reasons. One, you saved Ninjago a few times from doom and two, Ed and Edna told me and my mom" she replied. "Wait, how do you know Ed and Edna?" I asked her. "Is it a crime to know my own aunt and uncle?" she asked sarcastically. "Wait, you're Jay's cousin?" I asked. "Yep, Sonja Walker's the name" she said to me. "Do you know where he is?" I asked her. "Nope, sorry" she said.

Then suddenly there was a loud bang and the earth beneath began to shake and it spilt open forming a crake and it was coming towards me. The screams of fear filled the sky. Sonja pushed me out of the way of the crake, causing her to land on the opposite side of it. The crake was getting bigger and bigger and it stopped.

I looked around to see this purple fire coming my way. I closed my eyes for the impacted. "YOU WILL NEVER HURT NYA, CYNDER!" a voice yelled. Jay. I opened my eyes to see standing in front of me, protecting me. The purple fire diapered like it was never there in the first place and the crake struck into nothing. Sonja came running over to us. "Cous, Nya, you okay?" she asked us. "Yah" Jay replied. He turned to me catching my hands. "That is why I left" he said to me and looked deep into my eyes. "He's back" Sonja said, her light and joking tone now a deep and dark one. Jay broke our eye contact and looked at her. "I'm afraid so" he replied back to her. The look on her face, she hated those words that came out of his month. "Maybe we should go back to the bounty. It's safer there" he continued. "Yah" Sonja agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Destiny's Bounty)

Lloyd's pov

I walked out onto the deck. I stared up into the sky. The only one left in my family. A tear formed in my eye. I knew I would be forever alone. I closed my eyes. "Stay strong Lloyd, ninja don't cry" I said to myself.

I went over to the rail and looked down to see Jay, Nya and some sexy girl come towards the bounty. She was breath taking, her eyes, her hair, her lips; I think I finally know why Jay acts the way he dose around Nya now. I helped them up onto the bounty. The other three rushed out of the bridge to see what was going on. "Who's that?" Cole asked pointing to the most beautiful girl ever. "My name's Sonja Walker" she replied to him. I couldn't keep my stare off of her. My heart pumped blood all around my body, over a thousand miles per hour. The feeling. I could see a hint of a smirk on Jay's face. Oh crap.

Kai's pov

"I-I need the-the bathroom" Lloyd said as rushed off to it. "What's that all about?" Cole asked. "Well, when Lloyd seen..." Zane said but I intruded him "It was a rhetorical question, Zane" he replied. "Are you guys always like this?" Sonja asked. "Yah, they're pretty much are" Nya replied to her. Sonja gave a small smirk for a few seconds and it disappeared like it was never there to begin with.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "He's back" she replied. "Who's back" Cole asked. "The thing that gave me this" Jay pointing to the scare over his right eye. "I thought you said you got from an accident in your parents junkyard" Cole question. "Well, I lied" he snapped back. "Then what happened?" Nya asked him in the most censured voice I ever heard from her. Jay looked at Sonja. "Tell them everything" she replied. "Everything?" he asked. "Everything" she replied back to him without hesitation. Jay gave a heavy sigh. "Ok, then" he said.

Jay's pov

"I was around eight at the time, Sonja six. "Edna, Jay, great to see you again" Aunt Fiona said as she saw us come. "Sis, great to see you again" my mom replied to her as she gave her sister a hug. "Where are Sonja and Edward?" I asked my aunt. "In the forest" she replied back. "Go play with them, Jay" my mom said to me. "Ok" I replied to her."

"I ran off to the back of their house and into the forest. I saw them playing in the trees. "Hey, bro, bet you can't climb this far up" Sonja boosted. "Can too, just watch me" he replied cheekily to her. He started to make his way up the trees. "Hey, what are you two doing?" I yelled at them from the ground. "Hey, cous" Edward said to me "didn't see you there". He jumped down from high up in the trees, Sonja fallowed his actions. Edward was fourteen at the time. He had light brown hair, just past neck level."

"Then I started to hear a voice calling me. "You two hear that, someone must me lost in there" I said to them. "I didn't hear anything, cous" Edward replied to me. The voice was pulling me towards it. "C'mon this way" I said to them and ran off deep into the forest. "Hey, wait up" Sonja yelled at me."

"My two cousins ran after me until I stopped running. There was this enormous bowler about the size of a car. The voice said to push and so I tried but fail. "Help me push this" I asked. "Fine" Edward replied. "Well do, cous" Sonja replied. We pushed the bowler aside, revelling a dark passage way."

"We began to make our way down it. "Maybe we should go" Edward said censured. "Why, all I want is a little company" a dark evil voice said. We turned round to see this thing. He was wearing sliver armour with purple lining, his face was as back as evil it's self, with red eyes and purple marks. "What is that?!" I yelled in fear. "I am Cynder. Let me show you why" it said as its hand lit up in this purple fire."

"He grabbed sense I was closes to him. "Put my cousin down!" Edward yelled. "Make me" he replied. I was shaking with fear. He put his fiery hand closer and closer to my face. Then Sonja tripped him, only letting the fire just touch my face, leaving the area around my eye burned. I fell with the pain of it."

"Now he had a hold of Sonja. "Leave my sis alone!" Edward yelled at Cynder and charged at him. He grabbed Sonja and helped me up and we ran up the stairs to the exit. Cynder was hot on our tails. We were near the top when Edward looked at me. "From now on you're her brother" he said and handed me Sonja."Wait what?" I questioned. He pushed me out of the passage way, out into the forest."

"Then the temple thing collapse with that thing and Edward inside. "Edward" Sonja said weakly. Tears filled my eyes, hurting the burned side of my face. I started to feel weak and fainted. When I woke up I was in a hospital, looking over me was my family".

"I never forget that day" I said to them. The look of shock on everyone's faces. I saw tears form in my cousins eyes which I knew my own copied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry it's been a while guys, I've got a lot of stuff on my plate at the moment :( **

Chapter 4

(Caves of Despair)

Cynder's pov

I hadn't that much energy left in me after my failed plan to destroy them. I needed more power.

I went deep into the caves to find the tomb where my army rested. "Ah-ha, here we go" I said when I found it. I lit my hands up with fire. I burned a whole in the rock wall. "Master Cynder been a long time, no see" my second in command, Kovu said with utmost respect. "I need your help" I said. "Yes" Master" everyone replied. I laughed. "This is going to be fun" I replied.

(Destiny's Bounty)

Sonja's pov

I looked out onto the sea. It reminded me of the lake back home that me and Edward used to go to.

Everyone was silent until Lloyd came back. "What did I miss?" he asked. "Nothing" I replied to him as a tear fell and went into the bridge. "I explain later, Lloyd" Jay said and came into the bridge after me. I looked down at the floor as he came in. "We can get though this together, Sonja, like we always have" he said to me. I nodded. "You're right and sense I'm staying here I guess I should get a few things from my apartment" I said to him. "Want me to come too?" he asked. "Sure *sigh* I guess so" I replied to him.

Lloyd's pov

Jay and Sonja came out of the bridge as fast as they went in. "Guys, myself and Sonja are going to get her things from her apartment, be back in a bit" Jay said to us. "Ok, we'll keep a look out here" Kai replied. Jay nodded. I never think he had a more serious look on his face before. The bounty landed and they jumped out the side of it.

"Wow, he had it ruff" Cole said. "Why, what happen?" I asked wanting to know the cause of their saddens. "It has to do with our newest enemy" Zane said to me. "Well let's be prepared" Kai said.

Then the falcon flew onto Zane's arm. "What is it my friend?" he asked it. The falcon flew into the bridge landing on some pictures of serpentine. "Serpentine is it my friend?" Zane asked. The falcon nodded. "How come the radar didn't pick it up?" Nya asked. "That's not important right now, we have to stop them whatever there up to" Kai said. "But I thought the serpentine were gone for good?" I questioned. "Less chat, more butt kicking" Cole said.

Jay's pov (Ninjago City)

We walked into Ninjago City. "So, you and Nya?" Sonja said trying to forget all what happened. "Yah?" I replied. "What's the deal?" she asked. I blushed. "Well, a, um" I stuttered. "What have you done?" she asked in that mischief tone. "Well we made out a few times" I said, scratching my head in that nerviest way, my face redder that Kai's old ninja suit. "Bet yah Kai got in the way a few times" she continued. "Okay, what have my parents been on about?!" I demeaned. "Just said you found someone and I guess, judging to what you did to that poor pillow of yours, you did some stuff" she smirked. "Oh, shut up you" I snapped.

She laughed. To be 100% honest I'm glad she's laughing. "And Lloyd" she continued. "Yah, what about him?" I asked. "He's super hot" she said in a shy tone. "And I think he's thinks the same way about you" I added "after his little "accident".

Sonja laughed then the worried look came up on her face. "What's dose Cynder want with us?" she asked. "I wish I knew" I replied as we arrived at the apartments.

I fallowed Sonja to her room. She got the key out of her jacket and opened the door and we went in. I saw Edward's old guitar lying against the wall. "How long you have that here?" I asked. "I forget" she replied as she grabbed it. She went into her bedroom and in a minute or two came out with some cloths and a bag. "That's it?" I asked. "I want to bring a few other things too" she replied. "Okay" I replied, guess we're gona be here a while.


End file.
